legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Baziel/The Last Few Months
Time continues to march on in the world of Legacy of Kain and things are getting a little stretched, so apologies for the lack of recent updates on these blogs - though if you have access to , or our Facebook page you'll know that a lot is still going on - but we can always use people to lend a hand contributing to incomplete topics if you're knowledgeable or can research in the relevant areas. First off, we have to mention that our Facebook page - now arguably used as our primary place for updates - had reached 500 likes and climbing (thought this may be a drop in the ocean compared to the several thousand hits accrued every day at this site), there are a few bonuses associated with this (some still in the works), but among these was the revelation that our logo was from Legacy of Kain: Defiance and the Dark Scripture placed in the main altar of Avernus Cathedral - "the book is the source of ultimate knowledge" indeed. Congratulations to Skinksprite and Krzysztof Ciesielski for being the first people in several months to spot it without it being tattooed on their bodies already ;) Another milestone reached recently is the creation of our 2000th published article. Of course, the site and projects continue to march on and the completion of the pages on the Pillars of Nosgoth (Soul Reaver 2), the Sarafan Stronghold and the Chronoplast has drawn to a close the Soul Reaver 2 locations category improvements, with what is quite possibly the most detailed examination of the Soul Reaver 2 game world that has ever been compiled. With this completed, some Soul Reaver 2 terms have also been getting the treatment, with completed pages for the Air plinths, Fire Plinth and the unique Engraved stone. Among the wider community there have also been some interesting developments, with 'The Hylden's texture update for the Elder Kain and the debut of his new website and Facebook page for 'The Hylden Dimension'. A Fascinating video has also been unearthed from an interview given by LoK music maestro Kurt Harland (Larson) in which he discusses the processes behind the music for Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver and Soul Reaver 2 and the wizardry that helped make it. Raina Audron has been updating the Soul Revenant project with details of the Priestess and the Undercity as well as developments on the Turel's Clan Territory and a special bonus lieutenant Raziel skin. On top of this more revelations from old magazines concerning the development of SR1 from old magazines, more Legacy of Kain: Dead Sun material has been making its way into the light and a secret message has been discovered in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Of course Nosgoth''continues on in its development too, with so many new developments. First off the Daniel Cabuco designed evolved skins have now been added into the game for the Dumahim, Turelim and Razielim and can be unlocked once getting to level 25 with a character class or with Runestones – these come complete with a Q&A from the man himself concerning the new skins. Along with the inclusion of the Zephonim Deceivers into the game, there have also been further revelations about upcoming details, with details of the new Prophet class representing the Lost Seers of Avernus (which touches upon several areas of previous lore) and the class already present and implemented into the game with her abilities (Disabling Curse, Draining Curse, Hex Shot, Life Leech ans Sacrifice) and several skins (Prophet's Vestments, Bloody Rainment, Face of Malus, Woods Witch and Cenobite's Hood), along with the upcoming map The Fane (also known as the Razielim underground city) which has been trialled at several gaming events and is in the process of further development. There are also now several new abilities (Throw, Whip and the aforementioned Disabling Curse), twitch integration and a tutorial mode. All the skins, abilities and map developments already have pages on the wiki, though as usual ''Nosgoth pages contain only the barest of information that is subject to change and are often the most in need of contributors. Things are bright and busy in the world of LoK at the moment. Vae Wikitis and remember to 'hide the marmosets!' Baziel (talk) 16:56, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Category:News